Hopeless Romantics
by 1st Month 6th Day
Summary: He enters the unfamiliar home, yet the faint voices are recognizable and suddenly he relives memories of them, his friends, her.
1. Chapter 1

I just finished Final Fantasy XIII and I absolutely loved the ending along with the story and characters. By far one of the best and easiest Final Fantasy games in my opinion.

This story is a less than action packed adventure following six years after the fall of Cocoon and their focus completed.

I do not not own Final Fantasy XIII and I hope you enjoy development of this fic.

* * *

**Hopeless Romantics**

_**Day2: New Palompolum...**_

He awoke the bright luminescence shining through the window right above the back board of his bed. As his eyelids lifted the light poured into his eyes blurring his vision causing the young man to shut them immediately._ Ah! That light...that...Light...LIGHT!_

"Hope it's time to wake up. Don't think that I'm going to let you spend your first day of being a free man sleeping in." Bartholomew called to his tiresome son who resisted the intruding light by shielding himself under his blanket.

"Eeerrrr...What time is it?" Muttered the young man under the thick blanket.

"It's nine, and now that your done with school, we should start you life off with a good ole' summer vacation son." His father offered to the disfigured pile on the bed. Never had Bartholomew felt that life was good; not since Nora had passed. But things turned around for Bartholomew six years ago when he was reunited with his son, who immediately returned to his life by engaging himself in intense study which after six years of advance schooling payed off in graduation from one of the most prestige Universities in Palompolum; one of the youngest in his class. Two years younger than most. Bartholomew's assessment of his life was abruptly interrupted by Hope's voice.

"So what did you have in mind?" The young man sat up scratching his silver hair.

Bartholomew looked at his boy. But what he was looking at was not a boy but a man. Since his return Hope had done all he could to leave his childish appearance behind along with the brand the Fal'Cie had cursed him with.

His long silver hair was cropped shorter but still retaining it's style, he was taller than his dad, his limbs lengthy and his muscles developed. He had out grown his former self._  
_

His father put his hand on Hope's shoulder giving him a reassuring smile. "How does a week at the seaside town of Bodhum sound?"

Hope's eyes looked at his hands resting on top of the blanket covering his legs. He knew _she _was there. Realizing that he hadn't given his father an answer his eyes shot up in excitement.

"That sounds great." Hope gave his dad the best authentic smile he could muster.

"Okay good. We'll talk about it more when you're done showering."His father stood up and walked towards the door only to turn around once more before leaving. "Breakfast will be ready when your out."

"Sounds good." Hope smiled.

* * *

Hope undressed and turned the knob; warm water sprinkled out of nozzle in the shower. Stepping in, he closed the door behind him only to succumb to a memories of his journeys being replayed in his mind. He saw them all in clarity; Snow giving the group one of his stupid _hero_ speeches, Sazh laughing with the chocobo chick resting on his shoulder, although they were gone he saw them both, Vanille and Fang's image never left his thoughts either. He missed them dearly. But if there was one person he missed the most it was Lightning. He owed her so much that he felt he couldn't repay. She toughened him up, she gave him advice when he was lost and confused but most of all she protected him. He hated himself for being so vulnerable when they first met, he hated that she looked down on him. But later he devoted himself to make sure that as long as they were together he would do his best to protect her as well. She was the woman who shaped him into the man he is today. And he longed to show her.

He stepped out of the shower drying himself off. After getting dressed he approached the mirror above the sink. He stared into the blue-green eyes that were his own. With a smile he left the bathroom and approached the kitchen were he could hear his father frying up bacon.

"Ah just in time my boy!" His father looking back at him.

The two sat at the table; Bartholomew flipped through the channels on the t.v, trying to spoon eggs into his mouth whilst keeping his eyes on the t.v. guide. Hope poked at his food waiting for an opportunity to ask his father about the trip.

"Um...dad?"Hope looked at his distracted father."Dad?" He wasn't listening.

"Dad!" His elevated voice caught his fathers attention.

"What is it son?" Bartholomew inquired.

"Well it's about the trip." Hope looked back down at his fork. "I was wondering where we are going to be staying..."

"Oh, well um, we are staying at a wonderfully expensive hotel inside the grand plaza on the most inner part of the town. You know, where all the mall and restaurants are." His father explained. "Oh but don't worry we won't be far from the beach...Well hell, the whole town is a beach!." He laughed.

"Okay...I was just wondering." Hope laughed. But Bartholomew knew something was wrong. It had been awhile since he had seen Hope act so reserved.

"Is there something wrong Hope?" He intended to find out what was bothering his son.

"Hmm? It's nothing. Really." Hope assured his dad trying not to raise any alarm.

"Are you sure...? Oh! I get it! Your already missing the wonders of college life! Haha I was like that when I graduated from the University too." He chucked.

"Uh yeah. You got me dad." Hope gave a depressing laugh. "Well, I'm gonna pack for the trip."

"Alright son."

* * *

In his room he looked through his dresser for apparel that suited Bodhum. He approached his desk opening a small drawer with his identification card along with his credit card. As he packed his belongings into his bag the phone on his desk began to ring. Hope looked down at the screen that displays the callers name. It read _private call_. With a deep breathe he picked it up.

"Hope Estheim." He spoke. There was a small part of him that wanted to hear the firm voice of his long time crush asking for him. Wanting to let him know that she loved him as much as he loved her and that she couldn't live her live without him any longer.

"Man! You sound all grown up kid!" The voice laughed surprisingly. He was close. Sorta.

"Sazh!" Hope smiled staring at the wall. Hope couldn't believe that _Sazh_ had called his him. There was so much he wanted to say but was still in shock that an old friend of his had contacted him. Before he decided on what to say Sazh spoke.

"Hey look, we can talk when you get to Bodhum. Now don't ask how I know but we can discuss that later. When you arrive go to this address...we're all here and we are having a little get together and you're invited!" Hope listened intently while writing down the number and address. "See ya when I see ya kid! We're waiting!"

Hope sat down on his bed astonished. What a coincidence that he was just thinking about them this earlier in the shower and that now he has a chance to see them all! A chance to see _her_! With this news he zipped up his bag and rested on his bed staring at the ceiling waiting for tomorrow to come. Too bad it was eleven in the morning. The day couldn't have passed any more slowly than it did.

* * *

Well that's chapter one. Hope all of you enjoyed it, and I hoped I captured the characters as accurately as possible but with some small twists. I plan on the next chapter to be in Lightning's point of view and have it more interactive with the other characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, Chapter two is set to focus mostly on Light's life after the events of the game. Hope you enjoy part two.

* * *

**_Day1: The day prior to Hope's received call from Sahz..._**

Lightning was now twenty-seven and had returned to her active duties in the Guardian Corps. For the past six years she had worked her way up to the rank of lieutenant however still remaining under the direct order of Captain Amodar. Although she had an opportunity to start a new life after the events that took place years ago Lightning found herself drawn to the combat filled lifestyle the Guardian Corp provided. The promoted Lieutenant was one of the most devoted soldiers stationed in Bodhum, more so than the captain. At times Amodar found himself worrying over Lightnings life outside of the service. Like a concerned older brother looking after a younger sister; Amodar expressed his concerns by inviting her to outings with the troops or trying to make small talk during patrols. All of which were feeble attempts to see a person instead of a lifeless drone.

"Hey there you are!" Amodar called to Lightning who at the time was reading the daily tabloid regarding the preparations of the annual firework display.

The pink haired woman turned her body half towards her commanding officer. "Captain."

"How's the patrol coming along?" Asked the large man.

"The usual. But after I've got barrack inspection, then I'm taking stock of our rations and equipment and then-" Lightning was cut off by Amodar who had felt that she should take some time off.

"Look, I think you should take the week off. Ya know enjoy the fireworks." He offered humbly.

"But-" Lightning objected.

"No 'buts'. I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it cuz this is an order."

"What? You can't be serious?" She was in disbelief. Never had she been given a direct order to take a vacation. It was unheard of.

"I am. Farron look, we appreciate all you do but I mean you take the minimum amount of days off a year and I worry that it's not healthy...So as your commanding officer, you are to take a well deserved vacation affective immediately." Lightning looked down at her feet processing the truth from her captain.

_Was this true? Is this what everyone thought about me?_

"Find yourself a man, buy some nice cloths, whatever. I just don't want to see you carrying a weapon and in uniform this week. Understood?" He placed his hand on her pauldron covered shoulder.

Looking up at the brotherly figure in front of her, Lightning stepped back and gave him a solute. "Yes sir."

* * *

Lightning walked the path of Bodhum's many boardwalks towards her home. She passed by the many shops and shacks that lined the walk, people crowded their favorite restaurants and shops. Lightning never spent her time shopping or eating out with groups of people. The only exception was with her sister Serah and her husband Snow; but even then that was anything but often.

The light from the setting sun shined on the left side of her body as she became lost in the words that were previously spoken to her. She didn't realize that six years has past and that there was a bit of truth to what was said. But she didn't want to believe that her life's work was unhealthy or that it was considered wrong for her to have done so.

As she proceeded to her home she couldn't help but hear the approaching footsteps getting louder and louder. Suddenly, she could felt an impact against her lower mid section followed by a noise that could be recognized as an object hitting the ground at her feet. The collision brought Lightning back to reality which made her notice the boy who had accidentally ran into her.

Her eyes widened as she gazed upon the boys features. His silver hair covered his ears and covered the two green orbs staring up at her.

"Hope?" Lightning bent down getting a closer look trying to confirm whether or not he was in fact her young friend.

He wasn't.

"Um I beg your pardon? You must have me confused with somebody else." The boy stood up and said his apologies to the shocked woman and continued to run in the opposite direction.

Lightning looked after the boy until he was out of sight, and that's when she began to think. _What was that feeling just now? Why did the site of that boy excite me? Was it because he looked like him? Like Hope...Hope? Why Hope?_

She continued on her way home dwelling on the encounter with that silvered hair boy. It bothered her that she wanted that boy to be Hope. It bothered her that she was twenty-seven and she had never had a healthy relationship with a man. Lightning wondered if it was wrong for to stoop so low as to date an individual seven years her junior because she couldn't find a man her age. These kinds of thoughts continued through her mind until she realized that she was standing in front of the steps of the front door.

* * *

Her home was quiet, clean and plain for there wasn't any need to please the atmospheric need for the little to no guests she had at her abode. She removed her combat boots and hung her cape and pauldron on the hanging rack on the door. It was within minutes of settling in that she was interrupted by the ringing of an incoming call from the living room. She looked down at the id which read _Serah Villiers. _

Lightning picked up her phone as she didn't mind talking to her little sister. "Hello?" Expecting the soft spoken voice of Serah, Lightning jumped to the loud obnoxious voice that was Snow.

"Hey Sis!" Snow yelled.

"I'm hanging up now." Lightning threatened.

"Wait hold up Light...I'm sorry we missed your birthday and Serah and I wanted to make it up to you by maybe having a celebratory barbecue. Not tomorrow, but the day after?" Snows voice softened up to let Lightning know that what he said was true. After six years of being married to Serah he found ways to connect with his sister-in-law.

Lightning had almost forgotten that Serah and Snow had missed her twenty-seventh birthday. But it wasn't their fault, Lightning hardly had time to remember a day like her birthday but if it hadn't been for Serah reminding her every year she might've thought she was two or three years younger than what she really was.

"Okay. Fine. I guess I have time since I'm on vacation." She said with a sigh.

"What? You finally took my advice! Good job sis. You definitely needed a vacation." Laughed the man on the otherside of the phone.

"I didn't ask for this vacation you idiot."The woman snapped.

"Whatever you say. Anyway _WE_ will see you in two days!" Snow laughed. And with the conversation ended Lightning removed her clothes and climbed into her bed.

"Maybe I do need a break." Lightning sighed.

* * *

And thats chapter two! Just beginning to touch on Light's feeling for Hope. Next Chapter will start off with Snow and Serah.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Day1: Having spoken with his sister-in-law Snow brings Serah good news...  
_**

"She bought it!" Snow laughed triumphantly.

"Oh great! I'm surprised she had time for us...it seems like forever since we've spent time together." Serah sighed as she thought about their last get together. In fact the last time she had saw her sister was almost a year ago at Lightning's promotional dinner. Sure she had spoken on the phone with Lightning plenty of times but since she had her own life with Snow and her sister had the guard, there was no time for them to actually see each other.

"Well I'm sure she misses you as much as you do." The tall man smiled down at his wife.

"I hope so." Serah sighed.

"And besides, after this little get together Lights bound to loosen up a bit." Snow said reassuringly. "Don't you worry about a thing."

Little did Lightning know, that her sister and brother-in-law weren't the only ones to show up to her dinner. Snow had recently come into contact with their old friend Sazh after recognizing the man with his son at Lebreau's cafe. And after catching up the two concocted a brilliant scheme to bring the reunite the group under the same starry sky once again.

* * *

_**Day1: Earlier at Lebreau's Cafe...**_

The former leader of NORA stepped into the shack during his usual check-ins he was greeted by his young comrades Yuj and Maqui.

"Hey Snow!" The two greeted simultaneously.

"What's up guys?" Snow laughed as he sat down on his usual bar stool. "Hey! How bout some service over here!" He joked to the bartender who was currently busy with another customer.

"Be right there!" Lebreau called from the other side of the bar.

That's when Snow noticed the boy she was serving. He looked about twelve, dark skin, his face slightly rounded topped with a dark curly afro. He reminded him of someone, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. After some time the boy was given two drinks and returned to his table. Snow's eyes followed the boy where his blue pools say _him_.

"Sazh!" Snow yelled from across the bar.

Surprised that his name was called the now forty-six year old man looked up to see the blonde giant maneuvering past tables trying his best to avoid a collision.

"Well if isn't the Hero!" Sazh stood up with open arms. The two men hugs along with pats on the back for it had been years since they last saw each other.

"Hows it been old timer!" Snow laughed.

"Well you're still quite the charmer i see." Sazh laughed. He scratched the back of his hair as he had come to the realization that he was in fact getting old.

"I'm just joking with you."Snow patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Right. Well how bout you pull up a chair and I'll fill you in." Sazh said falling back on his chair.

Snow grabbed a near by chair and sat down with the Katzroys. For the second time Snow noticed the boy resembling the man he was with.

"Wow! Look at you Dajh! Just like your old man!" Snow exclaimed astonishingly.

"Thanks Mr. Villiers." The boy smiled. It was true, the boy shared the same carefree, down-to-earth personality that his father had.

"So now that the pleasantry are over, what brings you to this section of Bodhum?" Snow inquired.

"Well, if you recall from our last meeting, I've been pretty busy as an aviator for transporting cargo for the reconstruction." Sazh explained. " And since Cocoon has most of its cities rebuilt I've had time off."

"And since dad's taking a break, we decided to come see the fireworks!" Dajh included.

"You guys were right to come to Bodhum." Snow smiled.

The group continued to discussed their respective lives and what had become of them since Snow's wedding. Eventually the two found themselves recalling their memories of the time they spent together as l'cie. This led to Sazh inquiring about Lightning's were abouts.

"So how's Lightning been?" He said leaning back in his chair.

"Um...Well to be honest, your guess is as good as mine." Snow scratched the back of head in embarassment due to the lack of his sister-in-laws whereabouts.

"Still a lone wolf huh? Not really surprised...Couldn't really see her settling down." Sazh remarked.

"Sometimes I wonder if she will ever settle down ya know? It's just been work with her. I mean she's been so busy Serah and I even missed her birthday..." That's when Snow realized that meeting with Sazh was the solution he needed.

"How long did you say you were staying?" He asked.

Resting his hands on the back of head, he thought. "Another seven days. Why?"

"How bout we plan a surprise birthday party for Light?" Snow said slamming his fist on the table in excitement.

"Whoa! Calm down buddy, you want me to help you plan a party?" Sazh clarified.

"Yeah! Light won't be expecting you and Dajh to show up to the barbecue!...Oh! and we could get Hope too! I know she'll be over joyed when you guys walk through her door!" Snow was now standing at the thought of his brilliant idea.

"Well I think it'll be nice to take a break from the sites...Well shoot! You got yourself one hell of a plan!" Sazh laughed in agreement.

That's when Sazh thout about what his friend said and interrupted his celebratory victory. "Um before we go any further...You mentioned the kid...It's kinda sudden isn't it? We can't guarantee can get here in time."

Snow thought about this complication. He once again sat down thinking of a solution to this current predicament.

"I got it! Bartholomew! I came into contact with Mr. Estheim awhile back after delivering some goods to his house." Sazh began to explain. "I mean i didn't see the boy but I have his contact information. I could arrange for him to get his son down here for the party!"

"Alright! Let's do it!"

* * *

The three returned to Sahz's hotel room where they were to call Hope's father. Half an hour had gone by without a single call being made due to Sazh's inability to find the information he was looking for in his data log. Snow looked out the window which had a view of the ocean and it's never ending horizon. His admiration for his home was soon interrupted by Sazh's victory "Ah-Ha"s.

"I guess we find out whether or not your plan is a success." Sazh called to Snow as he dialed the number.

Moments passed until a voice was heard on the other side. "This is Bartholomew Estheim."

"Mr. Estheim! Hi, um you probably don't remember me but my name is Sazh Katzroy and I had recently delivered some goods to your home a few weeks back..."

"Sazh? Yes I remember you, your the man who took care of my son. How could I not remember you. I owe you one sir." Bartholomew confirmed.

"You flatter me." Sazh humbly laughed. "Um well I actually called about your son..."

"Hope?"

"Yes. Well you see..." Sazh proceeded to fill Bartholomew in on his plan to reunite the group at Lightnings party. Bartholomew who had owed Sazh, Snow and Lightning a great deal for protecting Hope happily accepted their invitation. He then arranged for Hope's vacation to Bodhum for the week and that they would be at Bodhum Station in two days.

"Ok great! We will see you in two days!" Sazh laughed.

"Wait. I'd like you to give Hope a call tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be surprised." With that, the two hung up.

Sazh turned around to Snow who had been waiting intently on the success of his plan.

"We gotta get stuff for the barbecue." The old timer said with a smile.

"Yeah! You still got it old man!" All Snow could think about is how this barbecue was going to make his sister-in-law happy in more ways than one.

* * *

Chapter three completed. Hope you guys like how things are coming together and this is the beginning to Day2's events. Which will be alot shorter.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, Chapter 4 will focus on Snow and Sahz. And then Lightning and Serah

* * *

_**Day2: Morning at the Villiers home...**_

"...See ya when I see ya kid! We're waiting!" Sazh finished talking to Hope upon his father's request.

"Wow we got some work to do, I'll let Serah know we'll be going out to get the food." Snow felt accomplished with his unfolding plan and went into the kitchen were Serah was preparing to go to visit her sister.

"Hey babe? We're going out to the store to-"Snow lost his words as he felt the tight grip of two small arms around his calf. Snow's eyes met the two blue orbs gazing up at him.

"Dada!" Spoke the two year old girl.

"Well good morning Nora!" He bent down and lifted his daughter up against his chest where he continued to with his wife. "Where was I? Oh, Sazh and I are going to the store to get some meat."

Serah approached Snow who handed over the child. "Great that gives me the day off. I think I'm going to take Nora over to see her aunt."

"Yeah! You know she could use some company. Try to spill our little secret about Sazh and Hope, kay?"Snow gave Serah a kiss on her head and was gone.

* * *

_**Day2: At Lightning's House...**_

Lightning had been awake before there was light. Her body was trained to gain an early start to her day due to the guard's duties. However the early bird lifestyle on vacation deemed fruitless as Lightning found that there was nothing for her to do outside of her home. She sat on her couch wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts; it had been awhile since she wore civilian clothes. She didn't have any sense of style when it came to clothes so she had an assortment of training sweats, shorts track jackets and shirts and one dress only worn for occasions which she rarely attended.

For two hours she waited for the sun to rise; sitting on her couch with a pillow which she held against her chest, trying to finding comfort in her television. Most of which was spent looking through channel information because she was clueless as to what the shows were about.

Failing to find anything interesting to herself Light turned off the television. Feeling the affects of her boredom, the woman pulled her legs up to her chest compressing the pillow against her body. In the first time in her life the silence was bothering her. It got her thinking about her life.

_Where am I headed? Am I left to continue like this?_

Before she could further her thoughts she heard her doorbell ring. The pink haired woman approached her door expecting it to be her usual guests. Pressing a small panel, the door slid open where her sister and niece were waiting with smiles upon their faces.

"Claire!" Serah greeted her older sister with a warm felt hug.

"Come on in." Lightning offered as she stepped to the side to make way for her guests.

As Serah traveled through her sister's abode she began to notice it's plain atmosphere. The kitchen's appliances were standard steel, the sink empty, metallic counters bare. The dining room consisted of a small class table which only had two metal chairs placed on each side. Finally she arrived in the living room. The white rugs met the white walls, one of which had a wall sized window separated in three vertical panels which was the only pleasing aspect to the home which looked out on the water.

Serah sat across from Lightning on one of the two couches, placing Nora on her lap the younger Farron was just pleased to see her sister.

"It's nice to see you in something other than your combat clothes." Serah joked.

"I wasn't sure what to wear." Lightning said staring out the window.

"You look great." Serah smiled. Personally it wasn't something she would wear but she was trying to help her sister forget about work.

"So tell me Claire. Have you found someone yet?" Serah inquired playfully. She intended to gain some insight as to her sister's whereabouts now that she was available.

"Found someone?" Lightning's head was fixed towards the window but her eyes shifted to her sister.

"You know what I mean." Serah loved having these conversations with her sister.

Her older sister took a deep breathe knowing where this conversation was going. "No I haven't met anybody. But I've tried..."

That was a lie. She hadn't put herself out there since it had become apparent that talk of combat was a turn off to most on Bodhum.

The last time Lightning made an attempt to move on with her live was after Snow and Serah's wedding. Having been bothered constantly by the two she had tried to engage in small talk with a total of three guys. Each different situation ended up with the same result, which was them saying that she was nice but just wasn't quite the girl they were looking for.

"Well what are you looking for in a man?" Serah said stroking her daughters pink hair.

Lightning remembered the boy that she had ran into the day before. "I'd like him to have light colored hair...silver...bright colored eyes...someone who is caring...and soft spoken." What had began as a recollection of a stranger became a confession for her attraction to the boy she met years ago.

"Pretty specific. What's his name?" Serah leaned toward her sister who was now looking down.

"Promise not to laugh..."Lightning knew that she had to tell Serah.

Lightning's lips parted; gathering her composure she was ready to speak his name. "He's...The one is...H-" But before she could spill her secret lovers name a ringing could be heard from Serah's hip pocket.

"One sec, Hello?...Yes...Okay...Alright I'll be home soon...kay bye." Serah hung up her phone. "Claire I gotta go, Snow's gonna burn the house down if I don't get back. We're still on for tomorrow right?"

"Yes." Lightning gave her little sister a small smile. Lightning walked her sister to the front door where she gave Serah and Nora a hug goodbye.

* * *

Night fell on the soldiers home, the bright dots littered the blackened sky. Lightning stood in front of her bedroom window which was the same height of the room but wide enough for her to stand full bodied. Pressing her hand against the glass observing her reflected form. Her eyes scanned herself head to toe; the way her pink hair that fell on the left side of her face, her heart-shaped face consummated by the locks of hair in between the blue orbs.

_Look at you...Would he ever love a woman like you?..._

Lightning stepped away from the window and removed her articles of clothing. Slipping in between her blanket and sheets she felt the soft brush of the fabrics enveloping her flesh. Lightning hadn't realized how tired she upon her head against the pillow.

As her eye lids began to fall, she yawned once more before speaking to the silent night. "Will I...See you...Again?"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed a little bit of the Farrons. Will Lightning get her wish in the next chapter?

This story is definately going to be the longest piece I've ever written and I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am so far.


	5. Chapter 5

I think it's about time that we brought the group together. Bare with me if it moves along slowly. If things seemed to be getting heated trust that I tried to keep the content as T as possible.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**DAY3: New Palompolum...**_

Hope awoke to his fathers voice seemed to echo in his half-conscience mind as the words poured into one ear only which spilled out the other. His father's words whisked about his room each word pronounced with a hint of urgency. The man sat up looking to his right where he stared at the numbers displayed on the digital clock. Eyes half-opened, arms limp, and a hunched back, the former l'cie exhausted what little energy traveling to the bathroom. Taking an unusually long amount of time to arrive, Hope slowly lumbered into his bathroom. Turning on the shower, he let the water run for some time as he stood staring at himself in the mirror. His green eyes shifted up to his platinum locks which were sent in all directions, he then noticed the dark bags that made his eyes sink down lower than usual, the dried up crust of saliva lined his lower lip. He was a mess. But it had been due to the hours spent looking forward to today's trip that kept him up all night which rarely effected Hope.

Hope bathed himself for about half an hour when he began to realize that no matter how much he tried increasing the heat, the water remained the same only getting colder. With his shower finished and his skin and hair dry he proceeded to getting dressed. Noticing he had forgotten his clothes in his room, Hope wrapped the towel around his waste which he then returned to his room. Looking through his drawers he found the outfit he was looking for; removing his towel he pulled up a pair of boxer briefs followed by a slimming pair of navy jean which was topped with an almost skin-tight black t-shirt. Socks were secured on both feet which were followed by a pair of shoes similar to style of those he wore when he was fourteen. Before leaving his room one last time he stepped back into his bathroom where he found himself once again looking at the man in the mirror. He made sure that his hair retained the style everyone remembered, his eyes once again vibrant and perfectly shaped, and his skin clear. Satisfied with his looks, he picked up his bag and left his room for seven days.

"Well it's about time." Bartholomew was waiting by the front door ready to lock up. "C'mon we wanna get a good seat on the shuttle."

Hope didn't say anything to his father, his mind was else where for he could only think about the faces that long awaited his own. Making their way out to the dock outside their home, the two waited for the public transport vehicle which was running a few minutes late. Honestly, Hope hated these vehicles. These long vehicles could transport at least thirty people but made stops constantly, which was why they were almost always late. After a few minutes the two boarded their transportation where they found seats in the front. Looking up at the scheduled destinations and times Bartholomew saw that they would arrive at the PalomPolum Station in twenty-minutes, from their it would take them to Bodhum station. As the vehicle lifted off the ground Hope found time to admire the reconstruction since Cocoons crystallization.

Passing by the other flying crafts he adored the newly constructed sky scrapers that stood tall above all else. The metal streets that were at different altitudes were once of the first to be repaired as it was important for transporting materials needed to rebuild, most of which were brought up from the colonies on pulse. But Hope admired one innovation that greatly restored Cocoon partially to its former glory. His eyes were locked on the grand structure that was set motionless in the sky above. It was their artificial light, it regulated day and night for the traumatized citizens of Cocoon. Resources and money had been poured into this structure day in and day out to keep it functioning, modeled after Phoenix fake sun and moon was surrounded by cruiser and stations that kept it's maintenance. This artificial sun provided most of Cocoon's citizens an opportunity to return to work. There were still signs of crystal that couldn't be mined so society built around them creating works of art and monuments displayed in plaza's, on the side of streets or inside building lobby's.

Hope noticed that their vehicle had made one of it's many stops. Seated in the front row he watched every individual climb the small stairs which they then advance to the back where there was space. But it wasn't until the third person passed that he saw _her._ Or so what he thought to be her.

The woman shared her strange hair-style; it wasn't exactly the same but it too fell to one side of her head. The same pink locks hung in between her eyes, a slender face, skin with a touch of pink. As the woman payed her fee and looked for an available seat, the woman yellow eyes noticed the wide-eyed man staring, his mouth a slightly parted in awe. Seeing as the man admired her beauty she gave him a gentle smile and took her place. His head followed her until she sat down.

It was then that he realized how badly he wanted to see Lightning. No, he didn't just want to see her. He _needed_ to see her, he long awaited the warm embrace that only she could provide. But not the shared embrace of a mother to a son or that of two friends but that of two lovers.

_What am I thinking?...I'm sure she's moved on... _Hope had never tried once to pursue woman his own age. Ever since he was reunited with his father and left his friends behind he held on to the small boy crush in hopes that Lightning might one day feel the same about him. Hope tried to be realistic, but something compelled him to think otherwise. He wanted to believe that he had a chance...But was pulled back to reality of his problem.

_No! This is wrong! She's my friend...and I'm just gonna have to keep it that way..._ Regaining his composure and putting his aside his feelings, Hope distracted himself with the thought of his other friends until they arrived at Palompolum Station.

"Would you believe this? Ten minutes behind schedule." Bartholomew frustrated due to the ride but also due to his lack of sleep. He had spent all night searching for local venues and things that he could do while Hope visited his friends.

"We still made it dad." Hope assured his father pointing at the train-like transportation vehicle.

Once on the train, Hope gazed out the passenger window. His child-like excitement beginning to surface once again. Again, he found himself suppressing anything that would cause the other passengers to turn head.

"Go ahead and get some rest Hope. We'll be in Bodhum when you wake up." His dad insisted knowing it was going to be awhile.

"I'm fine, and besides I want to see Bodhum's progress along the way." Hope smiled at his father. "How bout you get some sleep?"

"Okay. Wake me when we get there."

An hour had passed until Hope notice the large body of water below. They did everything to return the Sea-Side town to it's former state. This involved countless barrels of water each the size of arks. This also consisted of sand transported from Pulse which was the base of the newly constructed Bodhum. Hope who found the progression fascinating also marveling at the short amount of time took to achieve their new world.

* * *

**Day3: Lightning's Home...**

It was morning and Lightning was stirring in her sleep. The two pink eye brows narrowed in discomfort as she shifted from side to side.

_Oh! Ho-Hope!_

Her eyes opened, body shot upright in sitting position, her skin damp with sweat Lighting awoke to her own moaning. Lifting up the blanket covering the lower half she saw the position her legs were in; touching knees and thighs pressed together gave her clues as to what she was dreaming about.

_Again? _For the third time Lightning had found herself awaking to the form of her sexually starved woman. Never has she shared an intimate moment with man, she had never satisfied the her natural need for a man's touch. And her body was trying to give her hints that it may be time to move on before it had become too late. She was almost thirty and she had never had an official relationship and deep down she wanted to change that.

Lightning removed her blanket and picked out clothes appropriate for her celebration. Seeing as she was nude she had to search her drawer for a bra and underwear. Once she had her undergarments on she picked out her preferred brown mini-skirt along with it's matching brown sleeveless turtle-neck.

Walking out into her living room she heard her phone ringing which she let ring for a bit until deciding to pick up.

"Go ahead." Lightning muttered.

"Good morning birthday girl!" The distinct voice that was Snow yelled.

"Fool, my birthday was a few days ago...And it's too early to be talking so loudly..." She said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry bout that sis. I just called to let you know that _WE_ will be over around noon...maybe later...possibly earlier." Snow laughed. "Just letting you know."

Lightning hung up without giving Snow an appropriate goodbye. The only thing that Snow hadn't told his sister-in-law was that Sazh was with him. Lightning dropped onto her couch. Right before picking up the remote to her t.v the door bell rang which she assumed was Snow messing with her.

_

* * *

_

**Day3: The Estheims arrive at Bodhum Station...**

The warm ocean breeze filled their nostrils, the distinct salt from the waves rolling onto the ocean shores bordering the island. The station was packed with people arriving on vacation and leaving. The Estheims waited for the shuttle that would take them to their hotel. Little did Hope know that his father had arranged for the cab to drop him off at the given address Sazh informed him about.

"Hope get the bags, the shuttle is here." Bartholomew called to his son who had been sitting on the bags watching the people passing by

"Okay give me sec." Hope called as he slung the two bags over his shoulder. As the father and son took their seats behind the driver, Bartholomew intended on finding out how Hope was feeling.

"Well here we are son. You excited?" His hand resting on his son's shoulder. Hope who at the time was staring out the window like the last two vehicle rides.

Startled by his father's gesture, Hope's skin jumped. "Uh, Yeah...Yeah! Definitely!" Giving a fake laugh.

"Well you should be son. I think you'll really enjoy it here." Bartholomew smiled.

Some time had passed until Hope realized that they were no where near the plaza that they were suppose to have stayed at. Concerned that they weren't going the right direction Hope looked at his father with a worried look.

"Dad I where are we going?" Hope asked. He got no answer from his father for he realized that the cab had stopped outside of a lone standard living home. The shape of the modern abode was architecturally blocked shape, walls covered with the clean metallic finish that all building were covered in. Windows had no blinds giving the home the appearance of glass blocks stacked on and next to each other, the home rested above the ocean giving it's home owner the view of the vast sea. The home had a metal path enough to fit a car that led to the front door, this path lined with exotic bushes and young spruce's some of which partially covered the home.

"...Give me a call when it's over." Bartholomew smiled at the confused man reassuringly. "It's okay, I know that they are expecting you."

Hope understood that his father was too informed about the event and opened the door. Before closing the door, Hopes head leaned in. "Thanks dad."

The car returned to it;s course, Hope watched after the vehicle until it was out of site. Now facing the home, he felt anxious to see who's house it was. Sazh never told him who's home he was actually going to but the thought of his long awaited reunion gave him the courage to approach the house with smile.

* * *

Light opened the door ready to yell at the large blonde man who she believed to have called her outside her home just to spite her. Approaching her door she placed two fingers against the door's access switch.

As the door slid horizontally from one side of the frame to the other, her heart sank.

The blue pools were exposed from the up lifted eyelids that covered them, the two pink brows that rested were now standing upon her forehead, lips parted in disbelief, skin reddening with every second her eyes laid upon him. Speechless the woman searched for her composure but failed. The young boy that she had feeling for was standing before her as a man.

"Light!" Hope gave her the biggest smile he's ever given anybody; his arms wide open.

"...Hope..."Lightning could only speak his name as she too held out her arms which she through around his shoulders. Embracing her young friend Lightning could only savor the moment she had been long awaiting. A moment they both wanted.

Hope tried his best to play the role as friend without any signs of more. "It's good to see you again Light." The man gently separated from her surprised by her firm hold around is neck.

"...Well let's get you inside..." Lightning stepped aside beckoning the man to enter. Once inside Hope took a seat on one of the two couches in the living room. Lightning sat on the other across from her guest.

"Wow Light...This is...uh...some place you got here." Hope looked around nervously trying to break the ice on this momentous occasion.

"Thanks...It's Claire by the way." Lightning smiled at the man in front of her.

"Oh...Well if you don't mind I like Light a lot better...You'll always be Light to me...Hope that doesn't bother you." The silver haired man nervously scratching the back of his head.

"It doesn't..." Seeing as there was break in the conversation Lightning was desperately looking for something to talk about. Lightning hardly conversated with people; socially she was awkward. It wasn't until she found what she meant to have asked when she first saw him.

"Hope, what are doing here?" Lightning tried not to sound accusing.

"Well...You see..." Hope realized that this reunion was something only Sazh and Snow knew so he tried his best to hide the truth. "I'm on vacation with my father for a week...Here to see the fireworks."

"Sounds like fun." The soldier tried her best to look engaged in the conversation. But she had a hard time focusing on what was being said as she was attracted by the mere physical appearance of her guest. Hope went about talking about his vacation plans in Bodhum. Lightning could feel her starvation surfacing; attempting to suppress her urges Lightning casually crossed her legs tightening them with every word spoken from his soft lips. Her eyes attacked his body, his skin tight shirt outlined the build she was hungry for. The pink haired woman bit down on her lower lip as she tried helplessly to keep her lust from becoming to overpowering. The last thing she needed was the boy to be scared out of his mind.

_"_Um Light?...Are you okay?" Hope was worried about his silent host.

"Yeah...Um can I get you anything?" Lightning remembered the first thing about having guests, which was to accommodate them.

Before Hope could answer, the sound of the sliding door opening could be hear. Both looking towards the door, their eyes widened in surprise at the figure standing in the frame.

"Hey now, don't you young birds start without me!" The man that took a step in cradling two bags one in each arm.

In excitement Hope shot up to formally greet the man."Sazh!" Having said his hellos Hope looked back at Lightning who smiled at the small reunion in her own home.

Looking past Hope the pilot waved to the woman sitting on the couch. "Well, you gonna say hello birthday girl?"

* * *

Wow. That's chapter five...Things are just getting started for our heros.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day3: Two unexpected guests have arrive at Lightning's home...**_

Lightning still as a statue sat staring at the two men exchanging 'hellos' in the door way. Hope smiled as he bent down to give the smaller Katzroy a hug followed by a warm-felt hand shake turned hug for the father. Once their formalities were out of the way Sazh set the bags on the counter making his way to the surprised woman.

"Speechless huh?" The older man said closing the door behind them. "Now, no need to be shy of an old friend. This is your home after all."

Too overwhelmed with mixed emotions she hardly felt, all she could do was give the man and his son a hug expressing how much she had missed them. For Dajh, it was short but sincere and for the old man she embraced the fatherly figure with closed eyes trying to grasp the reality of the situation.

"It's okay." Sazh spoke as if speaking to a crying child. "It's been too long little lady."

Not wanting this reunion to be low energy, the old man returned to his usual cheerful persona; seeing as it was still early Sazh felt that this small group should catch up before Snow and Serah arrived.

"So shall we have a seat." Sazh made a hand gesture towards the couches where Lightning once again found herself in discomfort as Hope dropped down beside her.

Lightning couldn't quite find the words to start the conversation. Seeing this, Hope took it upon his self. "So how've you been Sazh?"

"Good. Busy. I mean you wouldn't believe how many hours I work a week since there's been such a high demand for resource transportation...But it does pay the bills."The pilot laughed ruffling his son's hair. "And how bout you? How's new Palumpolum? I hear it's better than new."

"It definitely is. Things have gotten better with my father, and I just finished my University studies." He answered.

"University? Wait...you're only...hold on..."For a moment Sazh lost his words. "You're twenty and already you finished off college?...That can't be right...that means you had to have started early?"

"Yeah. When I got back I excelled in my studies that I was eligible." Hope laughed modestly at his achievement.

"Well there you go! The new world needs geniuses like yourself to make things better." Sazh looked at the woman beside Hope. Her face slightly turned, but eyes fixed on the man's private area. "Yoo-hoo" He called."You still with us."

"Oh...yeah, sorry about that. I've been feeling light-headed all morning." Lightning was having trouble keeping her composure.

Hope saw that she wasn't quite feeling well so he decided to offer her a remedy. "If you're not feeling well I know a recipe that will make you feel a lot better."

"No it's okay Hope. You don't have to-" Unable to hear her decline while getting up from his seat, Hope left the room.

Sazh having a paternal instincts knew that there was something more than 'light-headedness' distressing her. And he intended to find out.

"Dajh why don't you go help Hope out. You know make sure he doesn't burn himself." With that being said the boy ran into ventured out of sight.

Lightning sat legs crossed, her hands lay resting on her thigh clasped together. Eyes glued on her hands were torn away when the older man's voice entered her conscience.

"What's wrong miss?" Sazh was now leaning back on the couch, one arm resting along the back frame. "Don't think I don't know a problem when I see one."

"I told you, not feeling well." Instinctively Sazh through his hands up defensively trying to avoid any conflict.

"Mhmm..." Sazh wasn't going to buy it. So he intended on finding out some information. "This is some heat wave huh? I had to actually but some new clothes." Lightning noted that Sazh wasn't wearing his jacket which was replaced by a green collard shirt.

"Yes it has been slightly warmer than usual."

"Practically impossible to get sick out here." Sazh knew it couldn't have been a cold.

"I guess."

"You know, I think that taking this vacation is just the thing I need. I absolutely love the 'no worry' vibe here." Sazh felt that her being a workaholic was the problem.

"I'm glad that I got the week off too." Lightning proved him wrong.

"Well you got me." Sazh was defeated. "I wanna say that there's something wrong but if you say your just under the weather than I guess there's not arguing it...Man, wheres Hope?"

That's when Sazh noticed Lightnings face light up at the call of his name. _That's it!_

"Speaking of Hope? He sure has matured, would you agree Lightning." He asked waiting for her to take the bait.

_"_Yes...He has..."_ Gotcha._ Sazh didn't want to see her like this the week he was visiting so he got straight to the point.

"Look, Lightning- I mean Claire...err...Lightning, is this about Hope?" Sazh sat forward prepare to engage Lightning with a one-on-one chat. "How long has this been going on...These feelings?"

Lightning glanced at the man before fixing her eyes out the window.

"I might be old, okay not that old, but I have experience. And the experience of being a father has trained me to determine whether or not someone is feeling down." Sazh reassured her. During their journey together Sazh was the father figure of the group, although he was uneasy about most of their experiences and lacked the 'heroism' that Snow possessed, the old man did his best to keep everyone together and their spirits high.

"I've always had feelings for him...the day I sworn to protect him I always felt that our relationship was strictly...well that of which is shared between a mother and a son..."Lightning felt that she had to make these confessions. And since there was a fatherly figure available she decided now was best time.

"Well that's understandable. You probably are experiencing minor difficulties coming to the realization that he's no longer a boy." Sazh was rubbing his chin trying to make sense of the situation."I mean back then we all had a feeling that you were somewhat of a mother at the time. It's natural that you may not share the same connection now that he's been out of your life...all of our lives really, for the past six years. I mean he's almost a stranger, y'know?"

"I'm afraid it's become more than that..."Lightning's eyes met Sazh's. "The past few months that mother-son relationship may have become not just an unconditional relationship but...possibly a sexual attraction between mother and son..."

It could not have been more awkward.

Sazh searched the ground aimlessly with open eyes, the very information had completely devastated his fatherly composure. "Oh boy...Uh...Wow...I..Um...I...err...Let's see..." Sazh was dumbfounded. "You sure you like him-like him?"

Feeling ashamed, Lightning said nothing. Sazh, shook his head trying to forget what she had just said.

"Okay...Don't ever say what you said to me, to anyone, Ever. I mean you liking him isn't the discomforting part...It was just how you said it." Sazh warned. "People are gonna look at you funny if you ever say it like that." He laughed. His obvious discomfort sticking to every "heh" that floated out of his lips.

"So it's not weird?" Lightning asked helping her off guarded friend recover.

"Um." He choked a bit trying to collect himself. "Well if we ignore that fact that he was once a kid, it's perfectly legal *cough* I mean fine."

"You don't think I'm too old for him do you?" Unsure of herself the pink haired woman looked to the pilot.

"You don't think I'm too old to be Dajh's dad do you? Sazh laughed showing that he was ready to help. "Look little lady, don't let age be a factor on how you feel about him...you know unless you like that sorta thing, for a boytoy then-" He cleared his throat. "I mean as long as you like him for reasons your own, there shouldn't be a problem."

It was after that sentence that Hope walked in with a coffee cup with steam arising from the red liquid.

"Here you go Light." Hope handed the drink to woman who seemed to have recovered from having a 'light-head'. Returning to his seat next the woman he'd been crushing on for six years Hope found this a better time than any to admire her without arising any suspicions.

"This is really good Hope." She finally felt comfortable talking to her secret love since her discussion with Sazh, who at the time was moving his eyes from Lightning to Hope several times attempting to visualize the two in a public relationship. _It wouldn't be the craziest thing to ever happen._ His thoughts were soon interrupted by his twelve-year old son returning to his seat.

"Dad! Hope gave me the recipe to that drink, we should try it when we get home." Dajh waved a piece of paper in front of his father's face.

"Alright, you hold on to that." Deciding that it was time to get things ready, Sazh took his son into the kitchen leaving the two alone.

"You feel any better?" Hope asked the woman who seemed focus on drinking the delicious tea he prepared.

"Mhmm." Her voice echoed through the cup as she continued consuming the warm liquid.

"Good." His voice had a hint of relief.

It was after saying this that Hope was met with two blue spheres. _She is so beautiful. _There was a sense of stability that returned to the former l'cie's relationship, the same relationship shared on their journey together they shared a moment of comfort in each others presence. He felt his cheeks redden and he could tell that she was aware by her up lifted eyebrows.

To his luck a familiar call could be heard from the door way forcing the two to break from their private moment once again. Hope recognized the call belonging to Snow's which was followed by a young women's voice along with an unrecognizable chirping of a child. The noise could be determined as conversation being held between the Katzroy's and Villier's.

"_He's in the living room with Hope."_Sazh's voice was faint.

Snow's voice was not. "Where's our little hero?" Snow entered the room a grin plastered on the man's visage.

"He-Hey Snow!" Hope exclaimed returning a similar grin.

* * *

See now isn't that nice? The gang's back together again. I want to know what you guys think so far.

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to thank everyone so far whose read my first Final Fantasy XIII fic. The reviews really helps with the commitment issue in the process of making an extensive story.

Once again thank you all and I hope you will continue to hang in there with me.

Just a reminder: I do not own FFXIII (but you all knew that ;])

* * *

**Day3: The pieces are all fitting together...**

Snow entered the living room in a tank top and shorts but still wearing his signature black bandanna. Having been told by Sazh that Hope had arrived before intruding into the room, Snow still showed he was authentically surprised as he put his massive arm around Hope's shoulder's slightly squeezing the younger man's neck.

"Hey buddy! The past six years have been good to you!" Snow had pulled Hope's head uncomfortably close to his chest which had him somewhat frightened.

"Sn-Snow! It's good to see you t-to!" Hope was trying to wriggle free from Snow's strength. It was no use.

The large man finally released his grip to the sound of Serah entering the room with their daughter. Hope gazed upon the small creature resting against Serah's chest. The sight of the small girl was one of many experiences in his life that were somewhat new. The child stared into the strange silver haired man, unsure of what was expected he did what was natural which for him, which was to smile nervously.

"So? What do you think of our little girl?" Snow laughed showing off his pride n' joy.

"Isn't she just the sweetest?" Serah added. This put more pressure on the apprehensive man.

"Uh...Yeah she sure is. Has Snow's blonde hair, and she shares you beautiful eyes." He commented hesitantly.

"Aw thanks Hope." That's when Serah looked to Lightning. "Hear that Claire? Hope thinks _we_ have beautiful eyes."

Lightning looked at Hope who was now clearly distressed. "Oh! I just meant your eyes Serah."

"So you don't like Claire's eyes? Our eyes are the same y'know which is the same as saying you don't like mine." Serah sounded hurt.

"Hey! Are you saying that my wife and child's eyes are ugly!" Snow loomed over Hope who hadn't prepared for a hostile confrontation.

"Wait! No! That's not wha-" Hope was loosing control of the situation.

"How could you say such a thing Hope?" Tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"You've offended me and my family. We're taking this outside and settling this like men." Snow's stared down at the smaller man who's hair covered the eyes that were to scared to stare back. Never has Snow directed such anger in his direction.

Hope stood waiting for his punishment, never had he felt so isolated. _How could I have let this happen!_ His thoughts were loud enough for him to hear clearly by the atmosphere's relative silence. It was surprisingly quiet that Hope took his chance to survey the situation only to be met by the smile's of his aggressor and Serah.

"Sorry we put you on the spot! Don't look so scared buddy, it's just been so long and we just had too!" Snow laughed ferociously. "You should'a seen the look on your face!"

"Oh I'm sorry if we scared you dear." Serah embraced Hope the child still in her arms."It's been so long."

"It sure has." Hope sighed in relief. _I thought I was a for sure going to be killed..._

"So you really think our little Nora is just the cutest little thing you've ever seen?" Snow jumped in.

_Nora..._The name of their child shared the same name as his mother. But he knew that Snow probably named her after his organization. "Nora huh? It's a beautiful name..." Hope smiled at the girl staring up at the father who was making faces.

"Is everything okay?" Serah saw that his face had softened.

"Yeah. Nora was my mother's name." Hope smiled. This made Snow recall that day. The day he let the life of his friend's mother slip away from his fingers. Snow shook the memory from his head, and decided it was time to rekindle the bonds formed years ago.

"Well we got a barbecue to start and a birthday for a very special young lady to celebrate!" Snow pumping his arm. "Sis, is it okay if we set up outside? You have the perfect backyard."

Lightning's backyard was in fact perfect. Right below the living room windows was a stoned patio that was surrounded by artificially planted grass in a U shape boarded by a small stone wall looking out at the sea. Along the walls there were the exotic plants that were also planted in the front. Lightning's patio set consisted of a long table surrounded by six chairs. To the side she had a grill that sat untouched under a protective sheet. This barbecue would be the first for her grill.

"Sure, we all could use some fresh air." Lightning agreed.

* * *

Sazh had already took the liberty of setting up outside while Snow, Serah, Hope and Lightning caught up in the living room. On one side of the long table the cake was placed waiting for it's duty to be served. In front of each chair Dajh placed forks, spoons and a napkin along with cups. Sazh finished up by pulling out an array of beverages and appetizers from the bags he brought earlier. Next he focused on the grill which to his dismay seemed to be untouched. Opening the top he marveled at the clean grill perfect for the steaks.

The five from inside stepped outside to find an already prepared table and the sound of meat sizzling against the grill.

"Well there you guys are." Sazh looking back at them.

"Alright!" Snow ventured over to admire the steaks. "They look great old timer!"

"You bet they do. They've been marinated in a Katzroy's secret recipe." The man's technique reflected his experience and culinary prowess. "After doing this for many years, it never gets old."

As Snow and Sazh stood eying the meat Serah approached Dajh looking for someone to watch the child. "Dajh, do you mind taking Nora over in the grass and playing with her until dinners ready?"

"Of course Mrs. Villiers."The boy took Nora in his arms along with her bag of toys and walked over to the grass. After a moment of watching the two, Serah turned to her sister who sitting in her place in front of the cake.

"I can't believe you put all of this together. Thank you Serah." The soldier thanked the younger sister for planning by far one of the greatest birthday celebrations.

"Well actually, Snow thought of it." The younger Farron confessed.

"Snow?" Lightning glanced at the man who was being guided by Sazh in the art of grilling.

"Yeah! You may not realize it but he worries about you just as much as he does for me and Nora." Her words was the comfort she'd been looking for since her guests had arrived.

"He's such an idiot..." With a smile on her face the least she could do was follow through on her part and enjoy herself.

* * *

Hope had slipped back into the house as the two Farrons conversed. Feeling that he needing time to recollect his nerves, the man leaned back on the counter letting out a slow well deserved sigh. The breathe was too loud that he hadn't noticed the back door open which allowed the intruder to walk in on the sulking man.

"There you are! What are you doing here? The party is outside." Snow with his thumb pointing behind him, the other on his hip.

"Oh, I was just looking for...more napkins." He lied.

"You look a little sick, was it the train ride?" Snow was now leaning against the counter next to Hope.

"It...The train ride was alright..."

"Then tell me what's on your mind. Don't worry we're all friends here!" Snow's arm was around the silver-haired man's shoulder.

"Can I confess something to?" Hope asked with eyes at the floor.

"Hmm?" Snow's eye brow now arched.

"You promise not to tell?" His head now looking up at Snow's for reassurance.

"Sure. Whatever you plan on telling me can't be that bad." The stupid grin that Hope always hated was now the thing he needed the most.

"Okay...I think...I think...I'm in love with Light..." Hope only heard the man above him snickering.

"Whoa! I was not expecting that!" He laughed. "In love? With my sister?"

"Well I'm not sure if it's love, but I do know I've liked her for sometime..."

Snow stopped laughing when he saw that his friend was in need of his help. "Let me be honest with you, Light is- Well she's-..."

Finding the right words he continued. "You may be barking up the wrong tree my friend. Sure there's nothing wrong with you liking her; I mean I applaud you for your taste in women. Farrons are like no other; their strawberry pink hair, bright blue eyes...soft, pale skin..." Snow got caught up in his own thoughts for a moment until remembering who he was talking to. "However you might find that Light doesn't quite open up. Y'know?"

Hope searched the ground his feet stood on for answers. "But I can't just give up. I saved myself for her for six years...And your telling me that I wasted my time for nothing."

"Now I didn't say that." He replied defensively. "I was just saying that its been difficult for people to find a way past that iron defense she has up all the time."

"There has to be way in." Hope was now off the counter determined to let Lightning know how he felt about her.

Snow saw the rejuvenated young man and laughed in agreement. "If there's anybody who can find their way in, it's you...So while your here you penetrate that castle!"

"Did you have to say it like that?"

"Probably not..."

* * *

Returning to the rest of the group the two men stepped outside to that everyone had taken their seats and had been waiting for the two in order to begin the dinner. Sazh and his son sat next to each other one of the sides with two chairs, across from them Serah sat with Nora in her lap with an open seat next to which belonged to Snow. Hope looked at the open seat available. _It would be the one right across from hers. _The lone chair was directly across from where Lightning was sitting which meant that they would be forced to look at each other from across the table.

Settled, the group sat quietly. The light in the sky was now that of a setting sun, casting shadows of the group against the home, Lightning and Hope's faces half orange as opposed to the Katzroy's who's were completely lit up. Down the table Lightning saw bright green eyes from behind silver locks washing over her body. Blushing, the woman averted her eyes to her other guests. Sazh was demonstrating the proper technique for cutting steak. "...knife in right hand, fork in the left..." transferring her eyes she watched the Villiers. "...would please cut Nora's steak? I can't with her sitting in my lap..." But her eyes returned to the one she had new found feelings for. Again, she was flushed but this time was seen by her brother-in-law who came to the rescue.

He was the Hero after all.

"Before we begin I would like to say a few words." Snow was holding out his glass in front of him. "I just wanted to thank our close friends Sazh, his son Dajh and Hope, for being able to join us here this evening-and for the rest of the week really-to celebrate a belated birthday for a woman we all hold dear to our hearts...some closer than others-" He gave Hope a quick glance followed by a wink. "You really do deserve this sis. Happy belated birthday and I know we're all gonna have a great time this week!" With his words spoken they all toasted to Lightning which marked the beginning to a dinner as a family once again.

* * *

Having finished their plates it was time to cut the cake, everyone had gathered around to watch the birthday woman cut her cake. But it wasn't til Serah noticed that they were missing Hope which halted the steel's penetration into the soft pastry. It was after noticing he wasn't with them that he returned to the table looking somewhat concerned.

"Hey um...my father is waiting outside. It looks like it's time for me to go." Hope looked at their faces who all had standing eye brows, all except Lightning's who was still looking down at the cake.

"Wait. Where are you staying?" Sazh inquired.

"Um a hotel in the plaza." He responded.

"Are sure you have to go? I mean you could stay with us." Serah pleaded trying to avoid ruining the occasion. "Maybe you can stay here with Claire?"

Hope looked at Lightning for approval on the idea although he still was returning with his father.

"If he says he has to go, then he has to go..." Lightning's face was emotionless.

"Okay then...well talk it over with your father tonight and meet at my house tomorrow." Snow smiled looking at his sister-in-law.

"Alright..." The group returned to the cutting of the cake. The highlight of the party wasn't the cutting of the cake, or the delicious steaks. It was the group together after so many years apart, and now that they lost a member the party seemed to have come to a spoiled end.

It was some damn good cake too.

* * *

I hope it doesn't bother you guys that some of the events in the story a repetitive, I'm trying to convey a sense that there are two sides with the same problem. Repetition includes Lightning and Hope seeing strangers with similar feature's to their beloved, also Lightning's talk with Sazh and Hope's dish with Snow. Please don't think that it's uncreative or that I'm running out of ideas. Oh and I do apologize for ending the chapter on a bad note. :[ Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you didn't find chapter 7's ending too sad. But it had to be done. You can't have a decent story without a little heart break.

With no further ado let us follow Hope home.

* * *

**Day3: On their way to the hotel...**

Hope opened up the rear door where his father sat watching the cars pass by. The man sat down next to him with the sight of Lightning's face staring plainly at the cake she was about to cut. _How could I have done that to her? _His thoughts had accidentally escaped his mouth in the form of whispers. His father who was inches away picked up on the words and intended to find out how the dinner went.

Facing his son Bartholomew spoke. "So? How was it?"

"I can't believe I just left..." Hope mumbled quietly that only he could here.

"What was that son?" His father's voice sounded concerned. No answer. "Well I'm sure that you'll feel a lot better when we check out what Bodhum has to offer." Again there was no answer. Hope was too caught up in his thoughts to pay attention. Seeing as there was no use talking to his son they both sat quietly as the car made it's way back to the plaza.

* * *

**Day3: Her guest leave together...**

"Well that was a lot of fun wasn't sis!" Snow put his arm around the soldiers frame as they peered down at the patio set from the living room.

"It was. Thank you Snow." Lightning smiled at her twin brother-in-law.

"Getting soft on me eh?" The man smirked giving the woman a noogie.

"Hey! Those are only for boys!" She broke away from him while trying to comb down the frizz he created.

Snow laughed for a bit. "So tomorrow morning okay?"

"Sure..."

Serah's call could be heard coming from the front door. "Claire! We're leaving!"

"Well that's my queue! See ya!" Snow returned to his wife who stood waiting with the Katzroys. But remembering what he wanted to talk to her about he stopped briefly and approached Lightning. "Oh, you wouldn't mind if Hope stayed here would you? Y'know speaking hypothetically."

"I guess..."

Satisfied with the answer he had received, the man bounced out of the room and out the door. Lightning was left standing alone in her home. She moved sluggishly to the door where she locked it using the side panel. Making her way to the bedroom, the twenty-seven year old woman removed her skirt and turtle neck gently letting them fall around her ankles. In her sleep wear she curled up in fetal position under her sheets, head resting on the pillow, only thinking about the anti-climactic end to _her_ celebration.

_Not surprising though... _The blue spheres fell on the white sheets below them.

* * *

**Day3: In the Estheim's room...**

Hope sat on his bed watching t.v. as Bartholomew showered. It was after seeing a commercial about some attractions that Bartholomew's phone rang. Usually, Hope would just ignore the calls but this time his boredom got the best of him. Reaching for the phone on the table he read the name displayed.

"Sazh?" Hope asked curiously.

"Hey kid, we talked it over here at Snow's and we think that you should maybe stay the week with Lightning." Sazh continued. "I mean we're trying to make the most of this little reunion so we thought you could ask your father if it'll be alright."

"Is Light okay with me staying?" He asked dreading the possible answer.

"Snow asked and she said it was okay." He assured.

"Really?"

"Well, sorta. Okay she didn't, she said 'I guess' which must've been a yes." The afro pilot confessed. "And besides your father can join us during the fire work show.

"Well I'm gonna have to discuss it with my father." There was a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Alright, if you can, show up to Snow's with your bag okay kiddo?" Sazh laughed.

"Sure."

After hanging up the phone Hope's father exited the shower where he saw his son standing with over the phone he placed on the table. Bartholomew somehow knew that this vacation was going to become a solo recess.

"Dad I just spoke to Sazh Katzroy."

"Oh? And what did he say?"

"Well he- I mean they- want me to stay with them for week...I guess they feel that time is short or something." Hope was looking at his father who was taking the news surprisingly well.

"That's understandable, I mean it has been awhile." Bartholomew looked at his son. "So what's the plan?"

Hope looked at his father wide eyed. "So I can go?"

"Hope, your an adult. You make your own decisions. If you want to go, you go. I can't stop you."

He could tell that his son was astonished by what he had just said. "Thanks dad. We can meet back up at the end of the week during the firework show."

"Sounds good. Now how bout we test the service here eh?" The smiled as he picked up the phone while flipping through the service pamphlet.

* * *

Finally, day 3 is over! The ending was kinda short,that's because it was taking a lot longer than expected. I plan on making Day's a max of 2 chapters. And again, I appreciate your guy's inputs.

Thanks guys.


	9. Chapter 9

The Chapter 8 was short, but I here by commence day number 4! This is technically the second day of their vacation.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Day4: Hope with bag in hand approaches the Villiers' home.**..

He did what was asked. Hope looked at the home in front of him. _It's a kinda different from Light's. _The home really was quite the opposite. The home was one of many in the large beach side neighbor hood. The house was larger than Lightning's but the front and back yard were a lot smaller, separating their's from the neighbor's with a short metal rail-like fence. However it too shared the same metallic finish, large square windows and blocky shape.

Hope walked up to the door where he could here the laughter of the men inside. Ringing the bell he waited for the door to slide open.

"Well hey there!" Snow said having eagerly awaiting the arrival of his guest. He looked down at the bag in his right hand. "Nice! You got permission to stay with us!"

"I'm not exactly a kid anymore. I felt that I was given a choice to be with guys, so I took it." Hope explained in a matter-a-factly tone.

"Alright then! Come on in." The large man whose build blocked most of the door way made way for Hope.

As he stepped deeper into the humble abode he compared the interiors of this home to the one he visited yesterday. The home was vibrant. Walls were painted professionally with an array of warm colors, the furniture matching, an assortment of pictures and painting hung against the wall. Every inch of the house was decorated with flowers, other leafy plants, vases and lamps. _It's a lot different from Light's. _Continuing to venture deeper in the home, Hope reached the room where the Katzroy's had been. Sazh was lounging on the couch reading the local newspaper. He was wearing black shorts with green and orange floral designs, on top he wore a black sleeveless shirt. Wearing similar clothes, Dajh sat feet away from the giant screen, the channel he was currently watching was a documentary on chocobo's on Pulse. Hope noticing the father and son's apparel had gotten insight as to the plan for the day.

_"_Just go ahead and leave your bag next to the couch." Snow's voice could be heard as he entered the room. "I hope you brought swim trunks, cuz we're beach'n today!"

"Aaaaaw Yeah!" Sazh laughed. "We're gonna have a good ole' volleyball game today! And there's no stoppin' Team Katzroy!"

"Right, we'll see old man! Hey Dajh I hope your dad brought his insurance card cuz I'm afraid he might throw out his back." The blonde man jeered.

"Volleyball?" Hope smiled at the idea. It had been awhile since he'd participated in anything athletic.

"Beach volleyball. Two on two." Sazh included.

"Yup! Me and Serah, Sazh and Dajh, and. you and Light." What little enthusiasm Hope had for today's again had vanished instantly. It wasn't that it was him and Lightning against everyone else...actually it was that. He was afraid that his lack of athleticism would be an embarrassing sight for all to see. The image of him fumbling around on the sand as Lightning glared down at him in disgust replayed endlessly.

"This isn't a problem riiiight?" Snow grinned mischievously. Hope had regretted telling him about his crush on Lightning.

"No n-not at all." Hope assured nervously trying his best to avoid weakness on the subject.

Sazh who also knew half of the details took Lightning's side on the matter. "Well, I'm sure Light's not gonna play with Snow, or Me. This in part to Serah wanting to be with Snow and Dajh wanting to play with his old man. Ain't that right boy?"

Like in a trance the boy agreed, his eyes fixed on the screen. "Right."

Serah entered the room with Nora trailing behind. "Hope I didn't know you were here, and you brought your things, I'll let Claire know that you'll be staying with her when she arrives."

"Speaking of your sister, where is she. I wanna get going already." Snow complained.

"Hey Snow where your bathroom. I need to change into my shorts." The silver-hair interrupted.

"Down the hall on. It's the second door on the right." Snow responded. His complaints immediately followed.

Hope stepped into the surprisingly large bathroom. His jeans dropped around his ankles which were replaced by light brown cargo shorts. The black t-shirt he was currently wearing was swapped for a white one. Placing his socks, shoes and old apparel into his bag he pulled out a pair of canvas flip-flops. Returning to the living room he heard a voice that he hadn't heard when he arrived. He stopped just before entering the living room attempting to hear what was being discussed.

"_I thought you said it would be alright!" _He heard Snow's voice protest.

_"We would've offered if we knew you said no."_ Sazh's voice sounding concerned.

_"...I don't think it would be a good idea." _Lightning was firm on her position and intended to keep her resolve.

_"Claire please, he's only here for a week and it'll be a little easier on all of us if he stayed at your place." _Her sister begged.

_"What are you afraid of huh? He's your friend. You can trust him."_

_"And besides he's going to be too occupied with us during the day. We're really only asking that he sleeps with you."_

Lightning's scowl on her face pierced Snow's nerves.

_"I mean, we're only asking that you allow him to sleep with you..." _It wasn't any better. _"Sorry, what I meant to say was that you just let him stay over at your house during the night...like on a couch and not...on...your bed..."_

_"Never mind what Snow said. It's just for a week. And he's always felt the most comfortable around you."_

As flattering as it was, Lightning tried her best to keep the secret that only Sazh knew from her brother-in-law. _"...a little too comfortable if you ask me."_

Finally reaching an agreement the group- minus Hope - returned to their discussion over what to bring to the beach. Seeing that all was well, Hope casually returned to the group pretending to he didn't just over hear their conversation_. _Looking at the pink-haired women he offered a smile. To his surprise she returned his smile with a small grin.

"Hey Light, you just get here?" He pretended to be taken back.

"Yeah."

"Well now that everyone is here we can get going." Snow's voice becoming faint as he left he room.

Sazh took Dajh into the garage scavenging for the net and poles, Lightning and Serah packed the lunch and beverages along with the snacks saved for their evening bonfire. Hope helped Snow with Nora.

Back in the kitchen Lightning found herself in the uncomfortable position of discussing her feelings over Hope to her younger sister. The conversation started when Serah questioned her sister's initial decision about Hope temporarily staying at her home.

"So?" Serah leaned into her sister's face attempting to break the soldier's concentration, who at the time was organizing the cooler.

"What?"

"Why don't you want Hope staying with you?"

"I just said it wasn't a good idea." She reminded the younger Farron who had inched closer to her face.

"And why not?"

"It just wouldn't be..."

"Is it because your afraid of him?"

"What is this an interrogation?" Lightning's eyes focused on her sister but still continuing to pack.

"Well I'm just curious Claire, I mean...He's your friend's right?"

"Yes... Yes we are. And I'm afraid that letting him stay with me would weaken that friendship."

"Claire your not making any sense."

"I like Hope, as a friend, but lately it's been more than that."

"Aww Claire that's so sweet! You didn't want him to stay with you because you have feeling for him!"

Lightning reverted her sights on the cooler once again.

"Claire your emotions are natural. Instead of trying to hide, you should take advantage of them and accept Hope into your home and just try to take the next step! Trust me you'll have more fun this week if you try getting passing over that threshold."

It was after this that Lightning smiled. "You know, we shared some good memories back then."

"And you never know, he might feel the same." The younger women cooed.

The four entered the kitchen moments after the Farron's little talk. The Katzroy's carried two poles wrapped in the net followed by Hope who carried the child's things, Snow came through in front with his daughter sitting on his shoulders.

"Everything ready?" Snow asking for confirmation from the group behind him. With everything ready, one by one the group filed out the front door. Before Hope walked out he heard Lightning call to him from the drive way.

"Hope bring your bag. We're heading over to my place after this."

* * *

Luckily for them, the Villier's home was in walking distance from the beach. Arriving, the group found their private section of the beach that only the locals knew about. It was a relatively quiet, only few groups of people were scattered across the stretch of sand which was sheltered by a strip of trees. The private beach also provided a lagoon which was one of the many reason's the locals liked to keep it hidden. Settling down, the group were ready to enjoy themselves. The men took of their shirts and proceeded to setting up the volleyball net. Serah removed her shirt and shorts revealing the blue two piece which matched Snow's blue trunks. Lightning watched Hope -who was now shirtless- as she discarded her tanktop and skirt which had covered the pink and brown two piece covering the pale woman.

Snow who still wore his headband called over to the women and daughter. "Hey babe you ready cuz we're up first!"

"Okay give me a sec." She called back.

The Katzroy's sat on the side line's to keep score. Lightning knew that she was up as well. Serah dropped Nora off with the two on the side and joined her husband on their side of the net. Lightning casually walked up to the man on her side of the net, her eyes washing over his muscle built body.

"Are you ready Light?" Hope too couldn't help but admire the flesh that stood before him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered.

The game commenced. Hope stood with the ball in his hand, his nerves were no longer shaken but fortified. Hope saw this as an opportunity to display his what strength he believed to have accumulated over the past six years. He also saw the woman he'd been crushing on standing in front of him, leaning over with knees bent, her behind a foot away from his pelvis. The silver-hair man couldn't help but stare, in turn the group stared at him questioningly.

Lightning who was waiting for the ball to cross the net looked back at her partner who had quickly averted his eyes to the opposing team."Hope?"

Without recieving an answer, Hope served the ball high over the net and out of bounds. In response to his rusty athletisism Snow let out a might roar of laughter.

"C'mon kid! Get your head in the game!" Sazh coached from the side. Unfortunately it wasn't much help.

One after the other, the ball soared behind the stick-made lines. Each time Snow laughed. Lightning looked at he man who was loosing his composure to the embarassment. Giving up a few points to Team Villiers, it was their turn to serve. Being locals, both Serah and Snow were volleyball pros. And they intended on dominating. Snow through the ball in air following it by jumping up with one palm. His serve was quick and powerful, expecting an easy point, the ball ended up back on their side in between the two. Having forgotten that Lightning was Bodhum born, she too had grown up on the beach showing off her hidden volleyball skill. Taking advantage of Snow playing the back side of the court as server, Lightning regained the points lost by sending every serve back to their side. Now tied, Lightning was playing the back court while Hope stood nervously in front. This was bad news as Snow was also playing the front. Serving the ball to her sister, Serah bumped the ball right above Snow who spiked it right in front of Hope's feet. This continued for awhile, each time the ball flew past Hope's hands. Again, the the silver-haired man dove moments too late head first into the sand, the white sphere inches from his finger. It was over.

Hope could hear team Villiers cheering on the other side as he lifted his head from the sand. His vision blurry due to a mixture of tears trying to flush out the sand in contaminating his green pools. While rubbing his eyes, he could fell the smooth skin of an arm around his shoulder it then proceeded to guide him off the court. As his vision returned, he noticed that the court he was currently being occupied by team Katzroy. Lightning was sitting next to the man trying to look at his face hidden under the platinum locks. She found herself treating him like a fourteen-year old once again, Lightning lifted his chin examining his face.

"Are you okay Hope?" She asked motherly.

"You don't have to worry about me." He reassured. He saw what was happening. On their travels Hope had his fair share of injuries which resulted in constant treatment by Lightning.  
"I'm not a kid anymore."

"Forgive me if I offended you..." Lightning looking away.

"No, you didn't..." Hope inched closer to the woman beside him. "And besides, I'm the one who should be sorry."

Lightning looked at the man confused. "For what?"

"For playing so poorly." He joked.

Feeling comfortable enough to talk with her friend Lightning turned her body towards him."It's alright. Snow was just showing off, when it comes to beach volleyball, people of bodhum take it seriously."

"I figured as much." Hope smiled looking back at the game. Snow spiked the ball down on Sazh's afro sending the man back onto the sand proving Lightning's point.

"Hey Light, I hope it's not too much trouble letting me stay with you." Hope was admiring the pink hair that fell on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Really."

Hope was feeling good about himself. He felt that he was making progress with the stone cold Farron. Seizing this opportunity, discretely shifting closer to spectating woman.

_She's so beautiful._ Although Hope had gone through physical changes, Lightning hadn't aged at all. To him she remained the same, but now he could look at her with a desire without fear of what others thought. Now in his twenty's seven years apart didn't seem like alot. His hand crawled to meet hers which was buried in the sand. Right as his finger tips could feel the soft skin under the corse sand, he felt two small palms patting his left shoulder. Looking up, he saw the beaming face of Nora begging him to follow her to the sand castle she built next to the cooler and beach towels.

Obligated to fulfill the child's wishes, Hope stood up holding Lightning's hand in his own. "Hope what are you-"

"No time to talk Light! Come on!" He said dragging her along making her blush. Never had Lightning felt this way. Like a child.

* * *

**Day4: Under the night sky a fire burns...**

The group sat around the bonfire, chatting amongst each other about Team Villier's undefeated streak. The two children sat stuffing their mouth with the chocolate and marshmallows provided to them by Serah. The orange flame flickered against the darkness around them. Their faces lit up as the fire danced savagely on the logs. Although they huddled around the warm heat source, the coastal breeze blew against their skin. Hope wore his Palumpolum University hoodie, Lightning covered her top with a Guardian Corps sweatshirt. The two families sheltered each other with blankets.

"So what should we do tomorrow guys?" Snow asked looking at Sazh and Hope.

Sazh looked down at his son who was busy creating his smore. "I'll leave this one up to Hope." His head shifted to the face under the hood.

"It look's like cloud's are rolling in." His eyes stared up at the greyish-purple clouds against the night sky. "How bout we just take it easy. Y'know, stay in?"

"Your on vacation buddy! We gotta do somethin!" Snow protested. He wasn't too fond of the idea of letting his friends waste a day inside but if that's what they wanted then he had to honor it.

"Well if you say so." Snow was trying his best to formulate a plan around this obstruction but had no luck.

They continued to sit around the burning wood until the orange flame died. The darkness enveloped them; only the small orange specs of the embers could be seen in the center. Lightning was the first to turn on her lantern which shined on the group.

"Hope grab your things." She commanded without letting him respond. Hope didn't argue though, it wasn't his place to. It never was. It became second nature to him to follow Lightning without question, he learned to respect Lightning's decision when she gave him orders and followed them as such.

"Okay." Like a child following a mother's command Hope picked up his bag.

"I guess we'll see you later than?" Serah called to the woman who dissappeared beyond the trees, the silver haired chasing after her.

* * *

**Day4: Two dark figure's enter the home...**

"Go ahead and leave your thing's by the couch." Lightning pointed to the white furniture. "That's were you'll be sleeping."

Hope dropped his things on the floor as instructed.

"Get comfortable because your here all week. Remotes on the table. And the bathroom is that first door on the left in the entrance way hall." Speaking as if reading of a list, Lightning was in the kitchen rummaging her refrigator.

The man leaned back on the couch turning on the t.v. Busy flipping through the programs, Hope's attention was averted to the noise of a plate being placed on the glass table beside him. His eyes widened at the sight of the piece of birthday cake, along side it was a fork resting on the side. Lightning dropped down on the couch across from the man holding a plate. It too had cake on it.

"Light? Is this the birthday cake from yesterday?" Hope asked in disbelief. The full cake was relativley small and couldn't believe that Light had saved him a piece.

"Yeah...Although you left, I figured that we should finish yesterday's celebration. Just me and you." Lightning's fave reddened as she looked at the t.v.

The two enjoyed the cake. But it wasn't until a few in that they realized that it wasn't the cake that was delicious. Instead it was the privacy. And to their luck they would have the whole day together under the same roof as the clouds rolled in.

* * *

Well that's it folks. With the school year beginning, I want to let you guys know that Chapter updates could be any where from two days to a couple weeks. Depending on my time. I hope you guys will continue to check in on story updates and I wish all of you a good school year. (To those still in school.)

Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A little warning, the dream below is slightly mature but nothing too graphic so just a beware when reading.

**

* * *

Day5: The Cloud's blocked out the morning sky...**

The lone figure rolled from side to side restlessly, pink strands splattered across the white pillows. The coastal breeze slipped through the open window on the side of the bed. It's air gently brushed against the exposed shoulders trailing up her neck and finally whispering in the woman's ear. The soft hush of the ocean crept into the half conscience mind still trapped in a dream. Although the sight of the wall was skewed the sight of the boy in her dream was clear.

_They were in the living room. Lightning sat with one leg crossed, her skirt topped with the white vest and brown turtle-nick under neath. The cold steel of her sword rested in the palm of one hand, the handle gripped by the other. __The light blue orbs stared intently at the boy infront of her. He was positioned on the couch at fourteen years old with the same apparel he wore six years ago. His eyes stared back without any form of emotion on his face. _Her mind stepped into reality for moment as the dresser on the other side of the room came into focus, the clock read 8:50. As quickly as the mind traveled to conscience it was pulled back into the dream._ The boy now stood before the pink haired soldier, his viewpoint met hers at the same level. The warm touch of his finger tips could be felt slowly running up the length of her thigh creeping up her skirt. Feeling his fingers crawling closer the gaze was broken as her orbs fell down at the boy's hands covered by the brown skirt. Trying to prevent the boy from reaching it's destination the woman opened her mouth. No words were spoken. In shock the woman tried once more to voice her objection. Nothing. Panic filled the woman, seeing as her verbal resistance was futile her next natural instinct was to grab the boy's wrist. Her body trembled as the boy took advantage of the lifeless woman. Why couldn't she move? This was wrong. She clenched her teeth as the boy fondled the still woman before him. Yet as much as she wanted him to stop, the pleasure of his fingers consumed her. Continuing to touch the woman, Hope leaned into Lightning's face stopping inches from nose contact._ Once again the walls returned to her. The soldier checked the clock which read 9:00. As eyes closed the dream returned._ Lightning scanned the boy's face, the platinum locks were glowing from the light shining through the window behind her, the two eyes under bloomed like two water drops against a lush green leaf. His face moved away from her sight, his face caressed hers. The warm cheeks rubbed slowly against her neck gently planting kisses as he trailed up to the woman's lips. The loud ringing of the sword contacting the floor echoed in the room with the two beings meeting at the lips. _Eye widened in shock as her limbs shivered ferociously at the same time the center of her chest sunk to her spine sending a buzz throughout the woman's nerves. Her heart was beating erratically as she searched the sealing. The disturbed woman let out a long moan under her breathe as she turned over to the clock. 9:30.

Sitting up right, Lightning stared at the ground aimlessly shivering as the cold wind circulated about the room. Wrapped in the white blanket the figure sauntered to the open window. Closing the glass panel she stepped out of the bedroom into the living room where she was met with the familiar hiss of steam escaping from the coffee maker. The living room was filled with an assortment of bedlam that replaced the day-to-day silence. From the coffee maker, the steam hissed exponentially along with the rapid boiling water, to her left she could hear the chatter of a man and a woman emitting from the screen.

Lightning-who was covered head to toe by the blanket- peered from under the hood like formation of the blanket at the couch where her guest had supposedly stayed. Pink strands layed between the blue orbs as they shifted forward to the man who entered the living room from the kitchen.

"Good morning. I made some coffee. Hope you don't mind me using your appliances..." Hope returned to his couch with a coffee mug in hand.

"No it's fine."Her eyes followed the man to his seat where she admired him from her position. He was wearing black mid-thigh breifs and a white t-shirt. After having, stared for some time, Lightning joined Hope on the couch across from him. Recalling her nightmare, she intended on making the erotic dream a reality.

The man was too focused on his entertainment that he hadn't noticed the woman across from him. Noticing his concentration she intended on averting his attention towards just needed to a place to begin.

"So what are you watching?" She asked with a failed attempt to sound playfully seductive. It was weird...And they both knew it.

"Um...You get a cold last night...?" He responded with one brow raised.

Seeing as things weren't going her way, she figured that she would try a more obvious approach by lowering the blanket low enough that she was exposing her bare shoulders. "I think I might've..." Lowering the the blanket exposing a small showing of cleavage. "I am feeling a little hot."

Immediately after exposing herself, he not only realize that she was attempting advances upon him but that she was completely naked underneath the white covers.

Hope couldn't believe the situation he was in. _Is she really coming on to me?_ Hope's face reddened. It was true that his greatest hope's were coming true before him; that the woman he longed for had in fact shared the same attraction he had for her. Although Hope wanted to accept there was apart of him that wanted to take things slowly and see whether or not her attraction was really for him.

"I-I...Um..." As his eyes attacked the pink-hued skin his face darkened, the steam from the pot hissing louder in correspondence to his increasing blush.

"What's wrong Hope?" Lightning's leg crossed as it surfaced from under the blanket.

Both reaching the boiling point, Hope's voice was overlayed by the boisterous fizz of the coffee pot. "I'll be right back." Hope called as he rushed to the bathroom where he could have privacy to recollect himself.

A little disappointed that Hope didn't force his way upon her, the pink-haired woman smiled at the results.

_What should I do..._His mind was heavy with the surprised outcome of the mornings events. _Okay...Maybe I can use this, but how?_ Hope began to recall previous events, _the shared slices of cake, the offer to stay in her home...It wasn't just coincidence._ It was then that he realized that there was no way of getting around it. He was ready to take advantage of the situation provided. _Alright... Let's do this._

Hope stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of green and white pajamas with his t-shirt as he entered the living room casually. There he saw his crush in her pink pajamas and brown tank sitting on his couch.

"You alright?" Lightning's cool had returned however she seemed relaxed as if a heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders.

"I just went to change." Hope reassured. The living room was dim from the dark clouds that veiled the sky. The only room was illuminated by the small lamps in the corners of the room.

"Well seeing as it's cold and dark outside, i figured we share the day just me and you." Lightning offered.

Hope smiled as he could see that the day was going to be interesting. "Sure. Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Day5: The two sat on together in the bedroom...**

Finishing an early dinner, the two found themselves sitting together on Lightning's bed after giving Hope a tour of her room. The two were discussing matters of the past as a movie played-which neither of them were really interested in.

"You were so mean to me back then!" Hope laughed. "Well at the beginning anyway."

Lightning smirked at the man who had become delirious due to the combination of staying up and having a full dinner.

"But I do owe you...I could've been a dead that night..." Hope had brought up the night that Lightning saved him from her eidolon. "I remember you holding your chest in pain...your l'cie brand..."

The soldier looked at the man who was now resting his head on one of the two pillows. "You were such a needy kid back then..."

"Was...not..."Hope began to succumb to his lack of sleep. "Hey Light?..."

"Hope?" She wondered.

"Can...you...show me...wh-where...your brand use to...be?"

Lighting who was watching the movie shot a surprising glance at the man who was now sleeping. Leaving the room she made her way throughout the home locking the doors and closing the windows as she routinely did. Returning to the room she proceeded to turning off the and lights exept for the desk lamp on the side of the into bed, Lighting sat with the blanket covering her legs as she watched Hope. It was moments after watching him that she found herself once again in an uncomfortable position as Hope muttered under his breathe.

"...Mom?"

Like that fated night many years ago, Lighting responded softly. "Not then. Not now..." Slipping under the sheets, her body lay on it's side; back facing the man beside her, for the first time in years Claire Farron fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, once I get my free time figured out I plan on updating the same time consecutively. Hope you guy's didn't find chapter 5 too boring, I had difficulty trying to write this bit. I tried to keep the dream as appropriate as possible without making it too mature. Anyways... I hope that you guys will continue to read and review!

Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: The Firework show is approaching! You guys just have to suffer through one more day and then a spectacular chapter of Fireworks that really brings things together! (I hope...) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

See you on the other side!

* * *

**Day6: Two comatose figures entangled beneath the white comforter...**

Hope tossed and turned, subconsciously he knew that he was not on the narrow surface of the couch as his arms and legs stretched out in all directions. Turning on his side his eyes opened to a sight which was an initial shock. Her strawberry-blonde locks covered the visage that lay in his direction. His brows raised as his orbs searched around the room, starting at Lightning's face moving to her body and then to the rest of the room.

_Am I dreaming? _He thought. Yet the earge to escape the room was overcome by the longing for the woman next to him. Finally, he found himself lying next to Claire Farron, the beautiful, cool-collected soldier, the woman he dreamt of for years. Remaining in the bed, Hope admired the sleeping woman beside him. The faint breathes exhaling from her mouth were synced to the strands blowing in-and-out. He could smell the sweet aroma of the Farron mixed with the bedding's odor which made his lids fall as the intoxicating odor consumed him. After watching the woman sleeping Hope saw this as a chance to plant the passionate kiss he's been waiting years for. Quietly shifting closer to the woman trying not to make too much noise, he stopped before the tip of her nose. The resting woman's breath brushed lightly against the lips which were making it's slow journey to it's destination, her smell became stronger with every inch he traveled. His heart raced with the thought of his wish finally coming true, the kiss he waited so long for. It was here and now...

"Hope?" The silver-haired man stopped moments before contact, his nose was touching hers, eyes widened as they searched the blue orbs in disbelief. Lightning hadn't seemed to realize the move Hope had attempted."

Retreating away from her guise Hope smiled. "G-Good morning Light...Sorry if I fell asleep in your bed." He laughed nervously unsure on how Lightning would react to waking up with him lying beside next to her.

Lightning's drowsy eyes stared blankly at Hope before closing them with a smile. "It can't be helped..." Like theater curtains, the soldiers eyes were surfaced for another performance before the blushing man. Hope could see why she was smiling as he noticed the two small images reflected in the woman's eyes.

Having felt like he'd over stayed his welcome in the Farron's bed Hope unwrapped himself and through both his legs over the side of the bed. But before he could lift off the bed, the warm embrace of Lightning's palms could be felt on his right wrist. Some what surprised Hope looked down at the woman laying on her side, head up lifted by the other hand.

"Hope, it's alright. Stay awhile." The smooth surface of her palms were in a massaging motion, beckoning the man to return.

The two spent a good hour talking laying together under the same blanket discussing their lives since the reformation of Cocoon. Lightning listened to Hope as he told her about the last couple years in school. Although she was fascinated by his success she more interested in sharing this moment with her friend.

"...And it was only last month that I moved back in with my dad...Mmm that's about it." Hope finished. Turning his head he looked at his quiet listener.

"You didn't mention anything about your friends, girlfriends?" Lightning investigated.

Surprised by the question. Hope's shyness returned. "Well...As far as friends go, I didn't really have any. People thought it was weird having someone as young as I was in their class...Plus being a former l'cie didn't help either..." He confessed. "And I won't lie, girls thought I was cute...but never really met any body ready to take a chance on a l'cie..."

Like she has done many times before, Lightning reassured Hope. "You just need to find someone that can relate to you. And I'm sure you won't have to look very hard, that special someone might be closer than you think."

Realizing the obvious hints Hope blushed. "Yeah? I hope your right." Briefly looking up at the ceiling his mind thought about the words said. Returning back to the woman he returned to her with a question of his own.

"How bout you? You found any body yet." This made Lightning's brows raise before returning to their normal position.

"I guess spending time in the military doesn't really open up time to build relationships." Lightning smiled hoping that he would realize that she is and always had been single.

Hope laughed. "That's quiet a surprise, I thought men would literally throw themselves at a woman like you."

"Seeing a woman that's stronger than most men is usually a turn-off around here."The soldier shifted trying to get comfortable.

"Well you quite intimidating." Hope laughed under his breathe.

Lightning frowned with narrow brows. "Thanks."

The bodies lay in staring into each others eyes, the connection that they both had years ago had been restored and their feelings for each other stronger than ever. Lightning once again found herself admiring his matured facial features, his strong jaw, connecting his head to his well toned figure was a thick neck. The puppy dog spheres that hid beneath his silver locks were now beaming with confidence. Hope too, admired the woman who retained her beauty. The last six years preserved the Lightning that Hope fell in love with; in both appearance and in essence.

Finally Hope departed from the bed leaving the room, leaving a satisfied Lightning to bask in the morning glow.

* * *

After showering the two sat at the kitchen table finishing the breakfast Hope prepared when the door bell rang. Leaving her seat Lightning approached the door with Hope's eyes following her every step. Hope could only here voices coming from the entrance, as the voices got louder Hope recognized the second voice. Lightning returned to the table with her younger sister, who was alone.

"Good morning!" Her voice was cheery as always.

"Good morning Serah." Hope responded. Lightning sat back down in her seat her eyes averting to the television that was on.

"So?" Serah joined the two. "What are your plans for today?"

Hope looked to Lightning to answer the question but showed no interest in the conversation. "Well. I-We don't have any I guess..."

"Well that won't do!" Serah thought for a moment. "I got it! How bout we go shopping in downtown Bodhum plaza? The fire work show is tomorrow and it gets kinda cold, we could get some blankets to lay out on the shore."

Finding it difficult to say no to the younger Farron, Hope and Lightning looked at each other before letting out a simultaneous 'sure'.

* * *

**Day6: The trio take a stroll through Bodhums Plaza under a cloudless blue sky...**

Hope trailed the Farron sisters who were discussing something somewhat private. Serah leaned her head towards her older sister with every, word trying her best not to be heard by the man behind them.

"Claire! You slept with him!" Serah tried her best to keep her voice undercontrol.

"I didn't 'sleep' with him...He just fell asleep in my bed." Lightning corrected.

"So? How was it awkward when you guys woke up?" The younger Farron showing her interest.

"No. We just talked was all." Lightning looking back at Hope who was looking at the stores on both sides of them.

"Claire he's here for another four days!" Serah reminded urgently. "And what a more appropriate opportunity than at the firework show!"

Lightning sighed. She didn't want to come to the realization that Hope would be returning to Palumpolum in four days. But what she feared the most was the amount of time there would be before she saw him again. She couldn't handle another six years.

"I think today, should be about moving on with Hope." Serah finally confessed. "Let me help you out. In doing so, you'll be ready to take that final step tomorrow."

Lightning didn't respond immediately. But after a while she agreed. "Okay."

Hope who continued to marvel at the many venues looked ahead before running into the stopped Farrons. Coming to a stop, the two pink-haired women turned around to Hope.

"We're first need a couple blankets for tomorrow night." Serah declared. Proceeding into the store, the group walked around the room looking at the products on the shelves.

As Hope walked around the store, the sister regrouped. "Okay, now is your chance try something a little flirty, if it doesn't work or if your unsure come find me."

The silver haired man saw the approaching woman. "Hey Light."

"So which one do you think we should get." Lightning asked.

"Um. Well are we getting one for the whole group or..." Hope smiled.

"I think Sazh brought one with him, and Serah said she was getting one for her family." She informed the man.

"Oh, so I guess me you are gonna share one huh?" He grinned.

Returning a smile Lightning picked a smaller blanket enough for the two. Hope satisfied, took the product to the front to be purchased.

"Nothing?" Serah asked. Lightning nodded. "Okay, well I'm sure we will have success over lunch."

* * *

Sitting together in the food court, the trio sharing a large platter of sushi. Beckoning Lightning, Serah leaned in once again. "Let's try something..." Hope at the time was busy picking up napkins off the ground.

After listening to the plan, Lightning returned to her previous position hiding any signs that the Farron's had just formed a scheme.

"Hey Serah where Snow?" Hope asked on his way up.

"Snow and Sazh took Nora and Dajh to the amusement park." Serah responded. "And since you two didn't have any plans I thought it would be a good idea to tag along today."

Moments past when Serah looked to her sister giving her a discrete wink to initiate their plan. Lightning who received the signal proceeded to 'accidentally' spilling the tall beverage on both of her hands.

Trying her best to sound authentic, Lightning ungracefully lifted up her hands letting the cool liquid run off the table. "Oh no!"

"Let me get some more napkins." Serah left the table letting the two bond.

Hope a little surprised that Lightning was capable of such clumsiness wiped up the liquid on the table. Lightning who still had contaminated hands reached for a piece of food, seeing this, Hope grabbed the soldiers wrist. "Here let me get that for you."

Lightning watched the Hope's hand's as they approached her lips with food pinched between his index and thumb. "Open up Light."

Blushing, her lips opened up allowing the food to be placed inside. Sealing her mouth, Hope's fingers were caught in between the two soft pink lips. Hope's face reddened as her wet tongue played with the trapped fingers.

Pulling out his fingers Lightning let out a moan of satisfaction, this prompted Hope to continue feeding the woman, each time her tongue licking his finger. "I'm starting to believe that you're enjoying the taste of my fingers rather than the food."

"And what if I am?" Lightning smirked raising her hands which were now completely dried.

"You-" Hope was interrupted by the return of the younger Farron.

"Oh it looks like you cleaned everything up." Serah smiled.

"That took you awhile." Hope's eye lids lowered.

"Sorry, lines were long." The pink haired woman continued smiling.

Hope looking around, saw that most of the food courts restaurants were next to empty. "Right." The silver haired boy returned his attention to Lightning who was now feeding herself. Seeing that he was looking at her, Lightning pretended that nothing had happened and raised a brow.

"Something wrong Hope?" She smiled playfully.

Hope only smiled. "No."

* * *

**Day6: The two return to Lightning's home...**

Lightning and Hope stepped into the quiet home, somewhat exhausted from the walking. Hope dropped onto the couch cringing as his body struck the firm cushions. Lightning continued to her room, but before steeping inside she stopped.

"Hope your sleeping in here tonight..." Her voice was commanding.

Like receiving orders from a drill sergeant Hope jumped up and followed the soldier into the room, where onces again found himself dropping onto a surface which was a lot softer than the last.

Lightning walked over to the dresser on the side of the room dropping her skirt and removing her vest exposing the bra and underwear beneath. Approaching the bed Lightning lay next to the man who was settled down, sat up as the pink-haired woman got comfortable.

"We got a full-day tomorrow." Her back was to the man, her pink hair lay on her exposed soldiers.

Pulling the blanket over himself Hope scooted close to Lightning. Gathering his courage Hope ran his tougue up the shoulders covered in pink hair. "Y'know Light, I think I like the taste of you too." He whispered in her ear.

Lightning who pretended to be asleep hid a smile from the retreating man. Hope turned off the lights facing the ceiling, Lightning lay on her side, both had the same thought in their mind.

_Big day tomorrow._

_

* * *

_That's it folks, I just successfully finished this chapter before my deadline. I try my best to try to get a chapter out a week but next weeks chapter is going to be the longest so it may take a little longer. Thanks for hanging in there and I will see you guys next week!_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 7: The flashes of colored light illuminate the night sky...**

The group had spent the whole day on the beach in which they had engaged in the festivities open to the public. Having been spread thin, they had regrouped at their rendezvous which was reserved by four beach towels. Snow and Serah arrived to find Sazh and Dajh as the first of the group to have returned. Lightning's guile allowed her to find her place next to her sister without anybody noticing her immediately. They all recalled each others day events-Sazh shared the moments he had with his son at the plaza's shopping district while Snow and Serah corrected small details from their retelling of their time on the beach's popular locale.

Lightning sat with her knees to her chest as she found herself on the outside of the small discussion circle. It was not that she was in a bitter mood, it's just that she couldn't help think about the night she had before. And where was he now?

* * *

Hope made his way through the crowds of locals as he searched for his father who he had invited. It had been days he'd seen him and was anxious to see what he had been up to since he left him alone.

However it wasn't long before he had found the only man dressed for a business meeting rather than one who was on vacation.

"There you are." Hope approached the man who watched the pyrotechnics display.

"Ah, it seems you found me."Bartholomew seemingly amused. "You lead the way."

Bartholomew was not a stranger to the men and women that kept his son safe but rather it had been some time since they had last met and was eager to see them.

The father son pair traversed passed the public who stood motionless as they gazed upon the explosions of light that colored their bodies with a pastel of pinks, greens, purples and golds. Hope abruptly came to a halt to which Bartholomew did the same only seconds after. Taking a step towards his right, Hope found himself facing the colorful spectacle like those around him.

Bartholomew approached his son until he stood beside him. "It's beautiful."

"Just like all those years ago..." Hope continued his stare intensely at the sky.

Time seemed to stop for Bartholomew as he tried his hardest to find words that wouldn't appear to be insensitive as it was obvious that Hope was thinking about his mother.

It was silent for nearly a minute before he spoke. "She was beautiful. Your mother..."

"She always loved these sort of things." Hope mumbled in response to his father's words of consolation. The more he thought about her, the more he began to smile.

"Hope, I know I didn't say it often but I loved your mother...And...most importantly I wish I'd told her it more than I had..." Admitting his regret, Bartholomew turned to his son reassuringly. "Son. Theirs beauty all throughout this world of ours; I want you to find that one special person that embodies all that is beautiful and I want you to keep that person as close to your heart as you can."

Hope smiled as his father continued.

"I was the happiest when I was with her...I was the happiest when we were together as a family...the three of us."

It was at that moment that time seemed to continue as the voiced of those around them could be heard and the flashes of light stunned their eyes. But the message had already been delivered with the rest of a father's hand on his son's shoulder.

Bartholomew's words were processed over and over in Hope's mind while they proceeded to move past the masses. Little did his father know, that he had already had someone special who he believed to symbolize everything that he believed to be beautiful.

"Light."

* * *

The rumbles from the visual display was accompanied by the "oohs and aahs" of the awe-struck crowd. Among the roar of excitement, Dajh and Nora applauded as the spontaneous flashes of lights littered the night sky while Snow and Serah held each other close as they re-lived the past memory.

Lightning sat with her conscience deep within her thoughts. She new that this night marked the inevitable end of her friend's visit and the departure of Hope's stay. The thought of returning home each day to a quiet home seemed unbearable after having a gratifying week with her closest friends

All this thinking seemed to detract her from the on-goings of the crowds and show that she hadn't realized that Hope stood within reach. Her eyes widened in surprise. The same mixture of feelings she got when he first showed up to her house earlier in the week seemed to have left her lifeless of both thought and action. But she hadn't needed either, for Hope had guided Lightning to her feet where they met face to face with her hands held by his. Behind the couple Bartholomew had already reacquainted himself with the group allowing Hope take the opportunity to lead the woman to a more secluded locale.

For a few minutes Hope walked Lightning through the raving masses, Lightning admired his strength and willingness to get what he wanted. For her, it was flattering to know that she was this young man's desire which seemed to be exactly what she needed after having spent so many years as a soldier.

Finally they arrived to portion of the beach where a few couples were enjoying their partners' company more than the fireworks. Turnin to Lightning, Hope just stared at what he believed to be the most beautiful sight.

No words needed to spared by the two as all that needed to be said could be seen in each other's eyes. Hope told her that he would be leaving her for a undetermined amount of time and Lightning understood. But for once this unknown frightened the stalwart soldier, but for a different reason. It wasn't the amount of time she would have to be alone before he returned, but it was the unknown of the life she would have when he got back. The life of having someone that would love and care for her after a long day, a life worrying about the safety of said person so that she had him to come home to. Yet it excited her, the rush of her life moving forward without the foreboding nightmare of growing old and alone seemed like the fresh start she needed.

The couple embraced one another embellished by the pinks, and greens of the firework display which lit up the night sky.

**End**

* * *

There you have it folks. I just want to apologize that the ending was not as enthralling as I thought it was going to be a little more than a year ago when I started, but it's been awhile and I just wanted to make sure I wrapped it up. Again, I appreciate the reviews which I enjoy reading and thank you guys so much. See you on the other side.


End file.
